Did You See What He Just Did?
by LadyKnight44
Summary: A K/D involving Neal. That really is all I can say to explain it sorry! A challenge from abyssgirl and a one-shot.


Did You See What He Just Did?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Merric and Neal were walking side by side on the walls of New Hope. Merric was droning on and on about a topic that Neal didn't particularly care about. It had something to do with the new fighters, and how horrible they were. Neal half listened letting his thoughts drift off. He missed his wife. He missed tormenting The Stump and he missed playing pranks on his cousin. As he stood on the wall, he finally caught a word that Merric stated.

"Dom and his squad are coming soon…"he trailed of at the look on Neal's face. He blinked, waiting and finally Neal nodded more to himself then Merric.

"Good. I think I have an idea for when he comes," Neal noticed that his friend was still staring at him and waited, "Yes?"

"Do I dare ask what you have planned for him? Or is it something I'd prefer not to know?" Merric asked causally leaning against the wall. His hair was falling into his eyes, and his gaze was more towards New Hope then Neal. There was no apparent interest in what Neal had to say, so Neal shrugged in response.

"You'd prefer not to know," Neal turned away from Merric. There was a lot to do with so little time. Then he turned back, "When is he coming?" he demanded.

"Today," Merric grinned at Neal's irritated face, and watched his friend hurry off the wall and brush past Kel. Kel glanced behind her shoulder for a brief moment to watch Neal mutter and hurry off. He ignored all greetings, and comments he got and within moments had reached the infirmary. Merric knew this by the slamming of a door.

Kel joined him at the wall and leaned against the cool stones. She and Merric stood in silence staring across the space before them. With the war winding down there wasn't much happening. Everyone was much more calm and relaxed then before, and the children were feeling safer, although Merric understood their fear as much as Kel did. It was hard to be ripped from your home during war, and then tossed into a place you hardly knew and to be ripped away again to certain death until your savior came on her mean tempered gelding. Merric knew that the fact Kel herself was the first to see them made their faith in her heighten.

Once Merric left, Kel relaxed fully. She knew that Dom was coming back the next day. It was a comforting thought to have more soldiers there and not to mention there was no fear of Neal reading one of her various letters. Neal couldn't keep his mouth shut no matter what the circumstances were and neither Dom nor Kel trusted him with their secret. They had a small relationship going and having a relationship had been pointed as not being encouraged or respected. Kel understood that, and didn't want problems anyway so it remained a secret. Not for long though, for Dom wanted people to know and she didn't care which way it was.

She stared out into the distances again, loosing herself to her thoughts. She briefly wondered what Neal was planning and knew she didn't want to know. By hearing what Dom and Neal used to do to each other, she didn't want to get in the middle. There was nothing nice about anything that went between the cousins if it involved pranks.

Within an hour, she had finally reached the edge of her boredom. She was certain that if she didn't do something she would die. Lately nothing had gone wrong, and although she knew it was bad to wish for something to go wrong she wished something would come up. There was nothing to do and she wanted something. Anything.

She watched as in the distance she could see riders. She grinned to herself knowing full well who it was and why they were there. She didn't move from her spot though, nor was she intending to. There was nothing wrong with them greeting her from her post. Also, she was not inclined to run down the stairs and stand in front of the gates like an idiot. Kel knew she was patient enough to stand where she was and that was what she was going to do.

When they really came into view, she grinned to herself recognizing a horse in particular. This particular horse was one she knew quite well along with the rider astride her. She gazed at them for a few more seconds before counting how many riders there was. A large company if her counting was accurate. She wasn't sure since a lot of chestnuts and bays were in the pack and it was hard to count a moving blur. Then again, the riders didn't help all in their blue tunics and most of them had dark hair. She could see a few fair headed and one redhead who she didn't know. They made quite a sight, coming over the ridges and hills, their armor (or those who wore it) glinting in the sunlight. It was a pretty sight, and she knew that now that Lord Raoul had taken over the King's Own it was more then pretty. It was real, it was hard, and it wasn't for the noblemen's sons who didn't want to do anything anymore. Immortal attacks had changed a lot in the country and that was one of them.

She turned to look at the other land around New Hope. There was a lot of farmland and woods. The villagers had ox's and plows out and where attempting to finish planting. It was late in the summer, and although a lot had already been planted they wanted to add as much as they could. It didn't look like it would be a harsh winter and Kel hoped not. They had put a lot into New Hope and she knew winter winds could be deathly.

As soon as they reached near the gate, she turned back to stare at all the riders. She noticed from the corner of her eye Merric shaking his head. She then turned again to stare at him. He pointed at Neal, who was holding what looked to be a pig's bladder. Kel wrinkled her nose, and walked down the stairs. She knew that it was silly after telling herself she would stay where she was but now they were here and she could say that was why. She needed to talk to them anyway.

Neal was approaching the group as Dom swung off his horse. He turned to see Kel grinning behind him at a sight. Neal was standing there, with a pig's bladder in his hand and Dom knew that he didn't have to worry. After what he was about to do Neal wouldn't be able to throw anything…or maybe he would. It all depended on his reaction.

Dom took Kel's hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her quite deeply, and didn't release her. They broke apart and she grinned at him. Neal stood there, nearby staring at them, pig bladder on the ground and mouth wide open.

"Did…did…Did you just see what he did!?!?" he shouted.


End file.
